


I Keep Bending Til I Break

by Xx_JaysGirl_xX



Category: Slasher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Netflix series, Slasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_JaysGirl_xX/pseuds/Xx_JaysGirl_xX
Summary: A year ago, Kit Jennings was murdered. Before then, even more-so now because of that night, tensions have risen dramatically in the Clayborne Apartments. How do a group of late teens end up involved in a murder case from a year ago? Why does the killer keep coming after them? And who the hell is killing all the residents of the Clayborne Apartments, and why?





	1. Saadia, Jen, Cassidy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> This story is going to be my take of season 3 of Slasher, Solstice. It was a great season, I loved how it was done, but I wanted to give my own little spin on it to see if anyone else would like it. I hope you do! And if you haven't seen Slasher yet, it's on Netflix, it's great, you should check it out some time.
> 
> So I had to go back and re-watch episode 1 of season 3 to get Saadia's brother's name. His name is Ferhan. He is going to play a big part in my story, though he played no part in the actual show, other than his graduation is probably the only reason his and Saadia's parents are still alive, so... (Also, for Ferhan, just imagine Jake T Austin)

Sighing, knowing she had exams today, Saadia just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend this day was done and had already passed.

Rolling out of her comfy spot, all wrapped up in her blankets, she decided it was time to get dressed. Settling for her usual look, pants, two shirts layered together, one long sleeved, the other a tee, and a pair of tennis shoes. As she was speaking to her parents she began to sense their apprehension in leaving and quickly reminded them that they needed to attend her brother's graduation. They were all so proud of Ferhan. He made it so far. He was always so smart. Saadia hoped to share some qualities of her brother.

Once she knew her parents were leaving, she was excited. She loved the idea of getting a week to herself. She and Jen could just hang out and watch some movies until whenever. Jen could gossip about everything she had kept bottled up in the mean time. Especially her ever growing disliking of their neighbor, Cassidy Olenski. Such a bitch.

Her dad surprised her with a phone. Saadia finally had her own phone! No more stealing Jen's for pictures, she had her very own! It made her day so much brighter to see a gift from her parents. She knew they were busy so often so sometimes they wouldn't get to see her much. But they always made time to sneak a special surprise for her of something they knew she would like. They often felt they were bribing her not to hate them, but she reminded them that she understood they were working hard and that's why she didn't see them much, so she understood that whatever gifts she may receive were purely a gift of love.

Saadia met Jen at the steps at the entrance to their apartment complex. She left out the part where she had to guide Cassidy's very drunk dad from the Dixon's apartment to his own. The two goofed off with her new phone a bit as they walked to the coffee shoppe across the road. A guy that lived in their apartment complex owned the place. He was a weird guy, but he made excellent coffee, so Saadia wouldn't complain too much.

Quickly, the two girls began to walk out of the coffee shoppe whilst laughing at the owner's odd personality. They began their daily route to school and caught up with each other on home life. What little bit they hadn't talked about in the past couple of days they hadn't hung out. They honestly did most of their hanging out at school. When Charlie Taylor wasn't aggravating them by making perverse comments about things he likes to do. He was another person who really pushed Jen's buttons. And boy was it easy.

But Saadia never understood how so many people could be so rude to her. Jen had a heart of gold once you were her friend. She'd give you the shirt off her back if you needed. So would her brother, Connor. But Jen would also put a damn bull in it's place if it came huffing at her the wrong way. Connor would, as well. It was very obvious that they were siblings. They shared a lot of the same qualities; leadership personalities, being level headed and hot headed, being open minded, being kind and courteous, but being the biggest goofballs and pranksters when they are with their friends. But, Connor took the sporty route and Jen took the artsy route. They get along so well, though.

It makes Saadia hope she and Ferhan are similar, at least a little, she hopes.

The day starts off alright when they get to the school, then all hell breaks loose in the form of Cassidy Olensky threatening Saadia, claiming she's a terrorist. It isn't long before Cassidy is attacking Saadia. Jen tries to get Cassidy off of her friend only to be thrown against a locker. Ms. Greenberg shows up to break up the fight. Saadia stumbles off quickly trying to hide the tears she knows are soon to fall.

While sitting in her math class, Saadia zones out staring towards a clock. Her mind goes to that night, a year ago. Kit Jennings. That night. That man. That name. It all felt like a fire in her mind.

Soon, Saadia realized that she was being called to attention by her teacher. Embarrassment quickly covered her cheeks in a light shade of red. "May I use the washroom?" she mumbles.

The teacher asks for her cellphone, only for Saadia to realize she no longer had the device on her. The teacher was annoyed, but Saadia rushed out of the room anyways.

She looked up and down the hallway where Cassidy had jumped her. No sign of her phone. Damnit! Dad's gonna kill me!

She shook her head and bent to take a drink of water. A feeling sunk into her bones. Saadia felt goosebumps forming from the top of her head to her tippy toes. Saadia knew she heard footsteps just a moment ago. Where did they go?

Saadia shook the thought off and decided to go back to class deciding if she didn't find her phone she'd just have to tell her dad the truth. She'd just have to leave out any part that involved Cassidy, or the words 'terror' and 'attack'. So, she was going to have to lie. Yep, great.

Thud, thud, thud...

Saadia turned. It sounded like the washroom door was locked. But, how?

"Hello!? Don't they know there are still people here taking tests!? What the fuck!"

"Cassidy?"

Saadia walked to the door and unlocked it, backing away slowly. Out emerged the blonde with pink at the lower half of her hair.

"You?!"

"Give me my phone!"

"Make me!"

"Cassidy, seriously, I don't know why you need my phone, but my parents will kill me if I lose it. I just got it today. Give it back."

Cassidy laughed.

The math teacher was now walking towards them.

"Cassidy was locked in the washroom. Cassidy also has my phone and has since she attacked me this morning. I'd like my phone back. I just got it this morning." Saadia thought for a moment, "Actually, you can take it, as you'll want it when we walk back in for exams anyway."

The teacher just looked at Saadia in shock, yanking the phone out of Cassidy's hands. Saadia showed her the pictures that she and Jen had taken just before Cassidy attacked her to prove it was her phone.

"Cassidy, you're staying after the exam."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Take your seats. Saadia, thank you for unlocking your classmate out of the wash room."

Everyone laughed as Cassidy grumbled something about stupid custodians and janitors that can't do their jobs.

Saadia still felt like she couldn't focus. This time, it was Erica Dixon. That poor girl just lost her father. He was a jerk from what she could tell by the way he treated her mother, but he treated Erica like a princess. That made Saadia smile when she saw it. She couldn't understand what it was like to lose her dad. She just knew deep down that it would hurt more than anything.

As she quietly finished her exam, she and Jen made their way to the Bio exam. Then, Jen's phone lit up and Jen sunk to the ground with tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jen, what is it?" Saadia looked at the phone.

The video. That night. The night that ruined Jen's and Connor's lives.

Saadia choked back a sob and looked at her best friend. She knew there would be tears in her own eyes because she watched Jen and Connor put themselves through hell after their mom's suicide. So to re-live it. Why did Violet have to be such a monster?

"Jen, Jen, listen to me. You need to be strong, ok? You are my best freaking friend and I know neither one of us will make it through today without the other. Please. Get up. Get up and push through. For You. For Connor. For Amber. For your mom. Make her proud, Jen. Make her proud."

Jen hugged Saadia. They had been like sisters for a long time now. They had watched each other lose family and lose touch with reality. But they've always been there for each other when they needed it.

The girls situated themselves in the Bio lab next to Charlie, great, just fucking great...

Something unhinged Jen, she and Charlie started to fight after asking Saadia for her bag. This caused Ms. Greenberg to send Charlie to the Principal's office, but she asked Jen to stay to finish exam.

Once exams were finished for the day Jen and Saadia were excited to leave the school. However, Jen's fun was quickly ruined as she and Cassidy got into another fight outside the school.

"So, why help cover up for the terrorists? I mean, her parents left for a week, right? It's the perfect alibi, isn't it?"

"Cassidy, will you seriously ever learn to shut your goddamn -"

The sound of metal scraping asphalt caught both girls' attention.

A tall person, dressed in all black with blue on the mask they were wearing, an ax perched on their side. Metal end kissing the ground.

"Hey, asshole, this ain't funny! I'm done with this shit for today!" Jen shouted.

"If I blow you, will you fuck off?" Cassidy asks while twirling her hair. She's smacking her gum with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Both she and Jen both change their looks to pure terror as the for starts running after them.

"Oh shit! Cassidy! Jen! Jen, Cassidy! Hey, stop! Stop! Leave them alone!" Saadia shouts.

They get close enough and she pulls them towards the car she was sheltered behind.

After speaking with the principal, once together, then separately, Ms. Greenberg came back pulling Charlie by the ear. "Say what you came to say."

"What? That I didn't do anything? Ow!"

She yanked his ear.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Run along, now.."

Cassidy rolled her eyes after Ms. Greenberg walked away.

"I don't think that was Charlie..." Jen says quietly.

"Me either... Charlie could't pull off macho even if his life depended on it..." Cassidy rolls her eyes, again.

Saadia and Jen begin walking home and Cassidy chases after them.

"Um, hello! Wait for me!"

"Why would either of us what to do that?" Saadia asks.

"Listen, my friends are all gone and have been for about an hour. I hate walking home by myself, and since we all live at the same complex, I'm walking with you." Cassidy informs them, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, crazy bitch," Jen is the one to roll her eyes this time and Saadia only chuckles at her friend.

This would be a fun walk home.


	2. Dan's note to Cassidy

Saadia sat in her living room. She looked around at the pictures of her father, her mother and her brother. Her focus then changed to the family photo with her grandparents and her cousins. Tears began to well into her eyes. Saadia knew her family had committed crimes in their past.

But her parents were not her grandparents.

It's why they wanted to live in America. They wanted to give Saadia and Ferhan both a chance at a life. A life they chose. At least that was what her parents told her. Could she be sure that her parents didn't change because of the fire when she was seven? Nothing was sure, and her she was wondering whether or not her parents could actually commit a crime like this and pretend nothing happened.

Shaking her head, she only could think one thing.

`NO! Mom and Dad would NEVER!`

A gentle rapping on the door pulled Saadia from her fearful thoughts.

Assuming it was only Jen, Saadia opted to not put her hijab back on. It wouldn't have been the first time her best friend had seen her without it, her parents never minded that.

"Hey, Jen, I thought I was supposed to meet you at-" Saadia stopped. Her breath catching in her throat upon the realization that this was not the Rijkers sibling she had originally expected. "Connor. Hi. I thought you were-"

"Jen, yeah I got that, um..." He pointed to her hair.

"Shit!" She exclaimed under her breath.

Saadia turned and rushed back into the apartment.

"You can come inside, Connor."

He carefully stepped through the door, "So, I heard you guys had fun with Charlie today."

Saadia walked back into Connor's view with her hijab on. She knew Connor wouldn't say anything about it, he was Jen's brother. Both being so nice to her since she moved to America.

"He's Charlie. He just really played with Jen's nerves today. She was already pissed at Cassidy for being Cassidy, and then Charlie decided to be, well... Charlie."

Connor laughed.

It was rare to see him laugh if Jen wasn't around. Connor never told anyone, but Saadia could always tell that Connor had emotional issues. He didn't really leave his sister or his step-mother after the death of their mom. Maybe that was what caused his emotional problems.

"Look, I'll talk to Charlie. He's an idiot. And he has a thing for every girl he meets. He's a little messed up. But, he usually backs off when I say something. Besides, all I have to do is remind him that Ferhan will be back soon. He'll back off then, for sure."

Saadia laughed. Her brother was best friends with Charlie and Connor. It was the only real reason she and Jen even knew Charlie Taylor existed. Most people really. The brains and jocks all knew Charlie because of Ferhan and Connor.

"Thanks. So, how is Jen? She was pretty upset earlier. And when that asshole chased her and Cassidy around with an ax beside the school-" Saadia was worried about her best friend.

"Wait, what?" Connor's voice boomed. He was angry. Jen hadn't told him about the masked guy.

`Shit...`

"I thought she would have told you. After we went outside, some asshole decided to chase her and Cassidy while they were arguing. Ms. Greenberg assumed Charlie did it, but none of us thought it was Charlie. It just didn't feel like a prank. It felt real, Connor," Saadia was in fear of what was happening today. First Mr. Dixon, then Jen and Cassidy are attacked. It was so weird.

"Hey, isn't that the detective lady?" Saadia pointed as a tall woman passed the open apartment door.

"Yeah, yeah it is. What the hell is she doing here?" Connor's tall, athletic form quickly followed behind the detective.

Saadia followed behind him. She knew that if the detective was here, then that meant trouble.

Both followed quietly behind her. She stopped and began knocking on Amy Chao's door. They watched as she disappeared into the apartment. After a few moments passed, the detective was coming out of the apartment, again.

"Mr. Rijkers. Miss Jalalzai." She nodded to them.

Connor just stared at her. Saadia could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"I heard about the incident at the school today. I shouldn't be telling you this, but Kaili Greenberg, the biology teacher at your school, the one who lives here, she was killed this morning."

"And you're at Amy Chao's apartment to tell her about our neighbor, right?" Connor snipped.

"Connor..." Saadia quietly spoke his name and gently grabbed his arm.

"Actually, someone broke into Mr. Lemon's coffee shoppe. There were substantial amounts of blood found. We have nothing to say it's his, but he is also nowhere to be found. If either of you see him, will you let Miss Chao know?"

"This may be none of my business, but as much as none of us that live here really get along, we all look out for each other when we need it. Maybe not Kit, but most people were completely put off by how open he was with who he was, and he didn't care if anyone cared. He may have been weird, but he was brave. And now there is a killer coming after the people who live here. A killer that wants to kill the people who live here. Possibly the same person who killed Kit Jennings. If we see Xander, we will definitely let Amy know. But you need to check out the school. My best friend and one of our classmates who also lives here were chased around by a masked ax man this afternoon, and now someone who lives here is missing and two others are dead. Cassidy Olenski got locked in our bathrooms today. She said that she heard something bubbling in there, at first she just thought one of our other classmates where in there, now, maybe I'm not so sure myself. But bubbling, sounds a lot like something highly acidic to me. How about you, Detective?"

Saadia grabbed Connor's arm and pulled him back to his apartment and walked him inside.

"Thanks. For defending Jen. And me, I think?" Connor chuckled as he stared at Saadia. How did she not know how he felt about her. This question constantly on his mind.

"I was making sure you didn't get sent to jail for the night. Jen might kill you before the ax man gets a chance," Saadia and Connor shared a laugh as Jen emerged from her room.

"Hey! It's not nine yet!" Jen seemed a little upset. Aggravated, as if she were pressed for time.

"Nah, I went to talk to her about Charlie. Detective Hanson was here. Kinda followed her. Apparently, Xander Lemon is missing, and Greenberg is dead. Just like Frank Dixon."

Saadia could see the look in Jen's eyes. She just couldn't place it. She had seen it in Justine's eyes before.

Their mom was a warrior, even if she made mistakes. They were human. It was only human nature to make mistakes, right?

`Who are the rest of us to judge?`

"I'm gonna head back home, anyway. I was watching Ferhan's graduation. Dad was live streaming it to Facebook," Saadia smiled as she walked out with a quiet goodbye to the Rijkers siblings.

Saadia stopped when she realized that Cassidy was leaning against her door.

`Why is Cassidy at my door at seven at night, or at all!?`

Cassidy turned and saw her walking towards the apartment, "My dad doesn't leave me notes to tell me where he's going. Ever."

Saadia looked at Cassidy with nothing but confusion, and Cassidy turned to point at her own apartment door.

A note on printer paper. Saadia walked up to the door and read the note.

Cassidy

I went to the bar. Won't be back until morning. Don't wait up.

-Dad

Saadia was very confused at this point. She knew Dan Olenski's handwriting after years of racial slurs on notes that he had slid under her family's door. Notes she was constantly shredding and throwing in the garbage so her parent's never knew.

"I don't feel like being home alone with a killer on the loose."

Saadia turned back to Cassidy to see the girl hiding tears by staring at the ground in just the perfect way that her hair covered her eyes, making it hard to see said tears.

"You can stay here if you want. My parents are gone, anyways. You can sleep in Ferhan's room, if you want," Saadia offered and Cassidy nodded.

Saadia finally really took in Cassidy's form. The blonde had a bag in her hand. She was hoping Saadia would let her stay. She knew no one else would.

Both walked into the apartment, Saadia unsure of what this would mean at nine when Jen and Connor showed up.


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Saadia looked around her apartment. It was almost 9 and she was still trying to figure out what she was going to say to Connor and Jen when they got there.

"So, why are you even going to the Solstice party, anyways?" Cassidy asked from her spot on the couch. She was sitting longways with a magazine in her hands.

Unsure of what answer to give, Saadia began to think over her answer. What would she say? Because Jen and Connor asked. Because Connor asked. Because her parents were unable to tell her 'no' as they weren't around. She could finally be a normal teenager for once.

"I guess, it's because I can do something I want. I've never done something a normal teenager would do, and for once I can. I just want to have fun before my parents come back home."

Cassidy was now looking right at Saadia. She didn't have her hijab on, so her hair was surrounding her face in loose curls. There was a solemn look on her face.

"Well, I would say I could give you the rundown, but I'd totally have to give you a less than rated R version of my life," Cassidy offered.

Saadia let a small laugh escape her lips at Cassidy's offer, "Thanks, but I'd like to keep drugs and random sexual endeavors out of my normal teen experience."

"I said less than rated R. I just don't know how much less I need to go," Cassidy explained with her arms crossed and one had outward, as if she were shrugging with her hand.

Saadia felt at ease with Cassidy in her home. It was odd. Why was Cassidy being so nice? Maybe because she was worried about her dad and really had no other options.

"Hey, I don't think I've actually said it, but thanks for letting me crash here tonight."

Saadia nodded. She didn't think anyone should be alone, not now. Not with a killer going after the people they live with.

A knock sounded at the door, causing both Cassidy and Saadia to jump.

Saadia shook her head and walked towards the door while putting her hijab on.

The door opened to Connor and Jen, and once they saw Cassidy, they both stared at Saadia in shock.

"Listen, don't start. I told her she could go with us."

They stared at the dressed up Cassidy and shrugged.

"Fine, but she better not start nothing," Jen warned as she began walking down the hall.

"Watch out!"

All four turned to see Charlie Taylor with his skateboard.

"Tell me he isn't doing what I think he is?" Cassidy asked with a dumb-founded look on her face.

"Oh, I can't watch," Saadia mumbled as she covered her eyes and turned her head.

All that was heard next was a loud thud and a few painful groans from Charlie.

"Is he okay?" Connor asked as he jogged down the hall.

"Probably not, or maybe the fall fixed his malfunctioning brain," Cassidy offered.

Saadia and Jen both laughed at her comment.

"You're a fucking idiot. You look like you damn near turned into Mr. Fantastic for a minute," Connor said as Charlie made his way back up the steps holding his back.

"I looked tangled in myself?"

Connor nodded at Charlie's confusion.

The three girls just stared at the annoying blond boy.

"I always forget that you live here. Can you not?" Cassidy spoke towards Charlie.

Connor held back a laugh as he patted Charlie's back.

"Let's go," Charlie told them as he began running out the doors of Clayborne.

"I hate him, I hate him so much," Jen spoke as she stomped her foot.

Cassidy nodded in agreement, "I think everyone besides your brother's do."

Saadia groaned, thinking about how Ferhan was friends with both Charlie, and Connor. That made Connor off limits, well, that and he was also Jen's brother.

"Trust me, girl, I hate that they are friends with him, too," Jen told her, unaware of her real thoughts.

Saadia just nodded, going along with it.

As they reached their destination, Connor and Charlie began cutting open a fence with cutters. They let the girls go in before them, then Connor, then Charlie.

The music was loud and colors were everywhere. Saadia could understand why people liked being here. It looked fun. Save for the drugs. She drew the line at that.

Cassidy was off on the floor, dancing with some random people, Jen was getting drinks while trying to get Charlie to leave her alone, and Saadia was sitting on a couch with Connor, waiting for Jen to come back.

Connor had a joint in his hands that he had been smoking with Jen and Charlie, he offered it to Saadia, not sure of what she would say.

"I figure you don't want to, but it would be rude not to ask," he told her.

She smiled and took it from him.

It shocked him to see Saadia smoking. He smiled a little when she coughed.

"Shit can be harsh," He added with a laugh.

Saadia smiled and playfully pushed him.

Cassidy came running at the others with a phone in her hand.

"Hey! They found that creep from the coffee shoppe. He's dead!" Cassidy told them over the music.

Jen had just arrived with their drinks and she was unsure of why everyone was so freaked out.

"Xander's dead!" Saadia shouted to her over the music.

Jen froze. A chill ran down her spine.

"Why don't we all finish our drinks and head out? It's almost midnight anyway!?" Charlie told them.

"Why are you hanging out with us?" Jen asked him pointedly.

"Cause I'm friends with your brother, and you're hot," he told her, and she could smell the alcohol radiating off of him.

"Yeah, well, you're not hot, so get off of me," Jen pushed him back.

He pouted, then went to 'take a leak'.

Jen was pretty sure he was just going to jerk off seeing as none of the girls there would sleep with him.

Charlie came stumbling out of the bathroom and ran towards their group.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, that psycho is here and he just tried to fucking shove a fucking blade down my throat," Charlie was telling them as they all looked to see the blue lit mask emerging from the bathrooms.

"Alright, for once, I think we should listen to Charlie," Jen said as she scrambled to get Saadia off of the couch.

The group of five made their way back to the apartments, running once they were close enough.

"Well, I don't like that a serial killer followed us to a party."

Saadia huffed and crossed her arms.

"I think you were right, Saadia," Connor said as they all walked up the steps of Clayborne.

"Right about what?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah?" Jen added.

"When the detective lady was here earlier, I told her it almost felt like whoever was doing this was targeting the people who live here."


	4. See Me Running Full Speed At It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be chapter 5. It will be a time jump, five years ahead.

Connor and Jen had dropped Saadia and Cassidy off at the Jalalzai residence as Charlie skateboarded back to his apartment, watching every corner as he did.

They were all paranoid after seeing that guy at the Solstice party. They were especially paranoid because it had happened right after they had found out about Xander.

Saadia and Cassidy were both worried more now about Cassidy's father, as he was still not home.

"This isn't as normal as you'd think," Cassidy told her shakily, "Usually, usually he doesn't stay out for more than a few hours."

Saadia could see the fearful look in Cassidy's eyes. She felt bad for her.

If something happened to Dan, he would be the second father to lose his life to this bastard that was killing people. And it wasn't fair.

Yes, Dan Olenski may have been an ass, and a bigot, but he was still only human.

'Don't all humans have their flaws?', Saadia had thought to herself.

She noticed that Cassidy was still and silent on the couch. She was crying.

Saadia didn't know what to do really, so she did they only thing she thought could possibly help. She sat down next to Cassidy and hugged her, "I'm sure he's okay, Cassidy. He'll be home in the morning."

Cassidy sobbed as she hugged Saadia back, "I just want to know he's okay. He's all I have left."

The pair sat on the couch and decided on watching movies once Cassidy's tears had subsided, falling asleep not long into the first film.

Saadia began to dream of the fire at her grandparents home when she was a child. The same fire that caused her family to move to the states in the first place. She could feel the flames so close to her, the heat waking her from her sleep. Sweat covered her body, and she only assumed it was from the night terror, until she realized that Cassidy was covered in sweat, as well.

She shook Cassidy slightly. She wasn't trying to scare her, only wake her.

Cassidy woke, startled.

"Hey, is it hot in here to you?"

Cassidy went to rub her head and felt the sweat soak her hands, "Obviously hot, why the hell is it this hot?"

Saadia shrugged and checked her thermostat, "Says 65."

Cassidy groaned and stood up, "Maybe we should go check the furnace room? See if there is someone playing with fire that shouldn't be?"

Saadia nodded, "We'll stop and check on Jen and Connor first, though. See what they think."

Cassidy just followed Saadia out the door.

Saadia hadn't bothered with her hijab. She was too hot, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail to pull it off her neck and shoulders so she wasn't overheating.

The duo stopped, knocking on the Rijkers' door. Shock filling both their minds when Charlie answered the door.

"You guys burning up too?" he asked with irritation.

Both girls nodded and stared in the apartment to see and annoyed looking Jen and a curious Connor.

"We're going to the furnace to see if someone is fucking with us," Cassidy told them.

"Yeah, a deranged psycho who has been running around after all the Clayborne residents," Charlie told them fiercely.

"Bro, quit trying to freak everyone out!" Connor shouted, careful not to wake Amber.

"He's not wrong, Connor!" Saadia agreed, "That asshole was at the party, he followed us part of the way home. What if that's exactly who it is?"

Connor and Jen made eye contact and looked back to the three in front of them.

"I'll go with you guys, then. Charlie, stay with Jen and Amber," Connor told him.

Saadia snickered at the look on Jen's face.

"That's a whole new type of murder that will happen here if you leave me alone with him!" Jen warned her brother.

"Amber's here," Connor added with a cheeky grin as he shut the door behind him.

Inside the closed apartment, Jen shouting her brother's name was all that could be heard over Charlie's laughter. A quick 'I'll kill you if you touch me' was heard as the door was locked.

Cassidy stood to Saadia's left and Connor was on her right. The trio made their way to the basement level towards the furnace.

Soon, it was getting much hotter. Hot enough that they all knew they were going in the right direction.

"Guys, let me go in first, just in case someone is in there," Connor told them as the neared the door.

"Sure, fine with me," Cassidy mumbled.

Saadia shot a glance in her direction.

"He offered," She defended herself.

The door was locked shut, though. They couldn't get it to budge.

On the other side of the door, Dan was heard shouting, "You can't kill me, fucker! I'll fucking fuck you up!"

"Sounds like Dad to me," Cassidy stared fearfully at the door.

Somehow, they had managed to get the door open, knowing no threat was inside, only Dan, all three teens rushed into the room.

"Dad!" Cassidy ran to him when she realized his face was bleeding.

"The bastard glued my face to his!" Dan pointed to the dead body of Angel Lopez.

They all gagged.

"Who would do something like this?!" Saadia asked in shock.

The answer to her question, too soon to come.

Connor was thrown forward, face first, knocking his head off of the furnace, knocking him out.

Cassidy and Saadia turned to see the figure in the black cloak with the light-up mask. Both girls terrified.

The figure began to come towards the girls, causing Dan to stand in front of them both, pushing them behind himself.

"Fuck off, freak!" Dan shouted as the attacker lunged in his direction.

"Cassidy, run!" Saadia shouted as she pushed the girl towards the door.

Saadia would have made it out the door, if their attacker hadn't turned and grabbed her by the leg, causing her to fall onto the concrete floor.

"Saadia!" Cassidy turned and grabbed at Saadia's hands, attempting to pull her out with her.

Two figures ran past the two girls, and Jen was soon helping pull Saadia out of the furnace room.

The girls were soon running up the stairs, stopping when they heard Connor scream out.

"Connor!" They all shouted in unison.

The attacker was standing on the other side of the doorway now. Making it's way towards them.

A slicing and piercing sound came as a blade protruded from the figure's abdomen. It grabbed at the blade in it's body. Falling to the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Ferhan!?" Saadia shouted in confusion, but ran to her older brother, anyway.

"We came back early. Dad and Mom both got calls yesterday morning. I was present for graduation via FaceTime. I wasn't going through my graduation without knowing if you were okay, baby sister," Ferhan pulled his sister close.

Charlie and Connor stumbled out of the furnace room holding up Dan.

"Dad!" Cassidy ran to her father and helped Charlie to carry him.

Connor met up with his sister halfway down the hall.

"You okay? Heard you scream," Jen glanced over him with worry.

"Got a scratch," Connor lifted his shirt, showing a superficial slice to his side. It was at least a six inch gash.

"Let's go check on Amber. She's probably scared as shit right now."

They all began walking away, ignoring the body on the floor.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jen screamed as she was yanked backwards, away from the others.

The figure was yanking Jen, while she was flailing.

Connor tried to jump at the figure, only to be blocked by them, then thrown against the wall.

The attacker went back to grabbing at Jen.

Charlie bolted towards the masked figure. He pulled the blade out of it's waist with a sharp yank. Then, he re-plunged the blade into the attacker's chest cavity, between the ribs. Blood spewed on he and Jen as he pulled her off of the ground and pushed her towards her brother.

Police sirens were whirring outside, and the teens began limping up the stairs, while trying to help each other out of the complex.

Connor and Jen found Amber with a police officer, she had called the police when the teens went missing and she began to hear screams.

Saadia and Ferhan were met by their parents by an ambulance.

Charlie and Cassidy led Dan to the ambulance, as he needed serious medical attention from what the teens could see.

"Where is your hijab?" Saadia's mother asked.

"Just drop it, Mom. She was almost killed," Ferhan argued. "Let her live, for fucks sake. She's 17 not 7."

Saadia could only smile at her brother. She flinched when she saw the medic working on Connor's cut.

"Damn, bro. Looks like it hurts."

Connor looked up and met Ferhan's stare, "Does. Hurts like hell, man. How's your sister?"

Ferhan shook his head with a grin on his face, "Why don't you ask her yourself when you're all stitched up, huh?"

Connor grinned back at his friend as he looked to see Saadia talking to Cassidy.

"Thank you. Really. No one has really ever been that nice to me. Not even my own friends."

Saadia smiled, "Maybe you need new friends."

The girls hugged and Cassidy ran back to her father, where the ambulance was taking him to the hospital. She was riding with him.

"Hey, how's it going?" Connor asked as Saadia turned to face him.

A small smile formed on her lips as she noticed he was smiling at her.

"Uh, better than it could, all things considered," she chuckled.

Nodding his head, Connor turned to see his sister talking to Ferhan and Charlie. He was grateful that Charlie had saved Jen's life. She was his baby sister. He didn't know what he'd do if something ever happened to her.

"Um, I uh, I wanted to ask you something, but I don't really know how you'll react," Connor told her truthfully.

"You never know until you try," Saadia told him with a giggle. It was something Ferhan always said. She loved it, because it was true. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Connor mulled over his words a moment in his head, then he caught Saadia's playful gaze. All of his fears melted in that very moment, "Will you go out with me?"

Saadia was shocked by his question, but she could feel the goofy grin that had formed on her face. She knew Connor must have understood why she was grinning as he smiled back at her then looked at his feet.

Gently, Connor grabbed Saadia's right hand in his left, and he pulled her into a hug, "Good."

Saadia buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back. She felt weird, not having her hijab on and so many people being around. But all of her fears dissipated when she looked and saw her parents smiling in her direction and her brother give an approving nod. She was happy. She truly didn't think she could be happier.


End file.
